Mirror Reflections
by FawkesnFlame and Moony
Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry muses over the time he had with him. But as the new year at Hogwarts approaches, he gets an idea from a comment that Luna Lovegood said at the end of 5th year. Some swearing in later chaptersAU. Discontinued: 9.18.07
1. Reflections

**Full Summary:** After the death of Sirius, Harry muses over the time he had with Siri. But as the new year at Hogwarts approaches, he gets an idea from a comment that Luna Lovegood said at the end of 5th year. _In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them. _Now, Harry is heading back to the Department Of Mysteries to rescue Sirius And only one other person is going with him: Luna. Will they survive or is this the end of the wizarding world as we know it?

**A/N:**. I just had to write this after Sirius' death in OotP..... It was so sad.....

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Tonks, Luna, Harry, Remus and all the others belong to the great JKR. Just one question for her, tho: WHY SIRIUS?!

* * *

**Ch. 1 Reflections**

****

Once a person held his life together, now it was to be a mirror. Pulling his battered trunk nearer to his rumpled bed, Harry Potter slowly opened it. Memories plagued him as he pulled out random things from the trunk: the Marauders Map (he snickered at the thought of their comments at Professor Snape), his Firebolt (a gift from his godfather), and finally that dreaded mirror. After staring at them for the longest time, Harry stood and put the Firebolt in his closet and placed the map on the bed stand.

_There's only one Marauder left, _thought Harry.

There was no denying that now. Prongs had been dead for the past fifteen years. Check one. Wormtail was as good as dead, being with the Dard Lord and all. Check two. And now Padfoot. Gone through the veil in the Death Chamber made him as good as dead. Check three. No more would the Marauders be together . . . unless Remus was the next on Voldemort's list to go.

_Just peachy,_ Harry thought disdainfully. _All I have to remember my godfather by is a blasted mirror._

Picking up the wrapped up mirror, Harry threw it against the mattress. On impact, the shattered glass flew across the room, almost hitting Hedwig in her cage.

"Sorry, Hedwig," mumbled Harry as he retrieved the pieces that had scattered.

Pulling them back to his bed, Harry painfully began to piece together his life – and the mirror. Sweat marred his brow as he placed each piece of shattered mirror into what he hoped was the correct spot. Each piece cut into his flesh as the mirror grew back to its original form. Deeper and deeper they cut but his less and less did his life get better.

Within a few minutes, the mirror was whole. Spell-o-Tape worked wonders when needed. But Harry often wished that it could repair his broken life.

"Blast that veil!" shouted Harry. Tears were now streaming down his pale face, leaving thin stripes. "Why couldn't I have found this blasted mirror before this happened? It's not fair Sirius. No one's here anymore. And you're never coming back."

Sobs racked Harry's tired body. It had only been a matter of weeks since Sirius Black had passed through the veil, taking him away from Harry forever. Sitting on his bed, Harry held the mirror to his face, seeing the gauntness, sunken green eyes, and messy black hair that could never be tamed.

_He's dead,_ chanted Harry in his head. _He's really dead._

_He's not dead, Harry,_ said a small voice in his head.

"Not dead?' he said aloud. "How can he 'not be dead'? He fell through the veil, stupid. He's dead. Dumbledore even said so."

_Don't you remember what Luna said before you left? Remember?_ the voice persisted.

Harry racked his brains for what Luna Lovegood had said to him in the corridor. **_"Yeah it was rather horrible.... And anyway, it's not as though I'll never see Mum again, is it?"_** What did she mean by "it's not as though I'll never see Mum again"? Was there some way to get Sirius out of the veil?

_Oh come on,_ the voice said, mimicking Luna's voice. _You heard them, just behind the veil, didn't you?_

"Yeah . . ."

_In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them._

_There may just be a way,_ thought Harry with a smile.

  


As the night wore on, Harry tossed and turned in his bed. Lightening flashed and thunder boomed not long after. The dingy sheets twisted around his legs like serpents as he thrashed. Suddenly, Harry sat up, damp with cold sweat, his face illuminated by the lightening.

"Sirius," mumbled Harry.

It was the same dream again. Watching endlessly of Sirius being hit by Bellatrix's curse, sending Sirius to his doom. Over and over it played as it had been since he had left Hogwarts. And now it was only a fortnight before he was to return to Hogwarts for his sixth year. Turning on the lamp beside his bed, Harry put on his glasses and grabbed the school letter off the stand. He had received his letter concerning his O.W.L.s (Ordinary Wizarding Level) just a few short weeks ago. He had received an "Outstanding" in Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts; an "Excellent" in Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creatures; an "Average" in Herbology, Potions, Astronomy and History of Magic; and a "Poor" in Divinitation. All in all, he had done well. He was to owl McGonagall on what classes he would be talking within the next two days.

Already, both of them knew that Harry was going to be taking Advanced Charms, Transfiguration, and Defense Against the Dark Arts. McGonagall just wanted to make sure that he could still get into Advanced Potions and Herbology to become an Auror.

Sighing, Harry returned the letter to its original spot on the stand and stood up. The rain was losing its intensity and a faint light could be seen on the horizon. Harry sighed once more. He was to leave for Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place within the next few hours and stay there with the Weasleys, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and the rest of the Order of the Phoenix until school began. Having the sudden urge to write someone a letter, Harry made his way to his desk. He pulled out a piece of parchment, his ink well and a quill. He sat there for hours, not a thought of what to write coming to him. Growling in frustration, he put them away and began to pack.

Going to his closet, he grabbed his robes (Quidditch and normal) and his Firebolt. Along the way he grabbed the map from where he had placed it just months ago. Throwing these items half-hazardly into his trunk, Harry reached for the mirror.

_This is a two-way mirror. I've got the other.  
__If you need to speak to me, just say my name  
__into it; you'll appear in my mirror and I'll be  
__able to talk in yours. James and I used to use  
__them when we were in separate detentions._

_He's not dead,_ thought Harry. _ It was just a very bad dream. I can just talk to him from here._

Bringing the mirror to his face, Harry clearly said, "Sirius Black." His breath steamed up the mirror. Wiping it clear, Harry repeated himself. _"Sirius Black! SIRIUS BLACK!"_

Tears began to sting his eyes. _It can't be . . . it's just not true . . ." _ He pounded his fist against the table. _It just had to be Sirius! Didn't it? You just had to have him back, Dad. You had him for how long - more than the seven years at Hogwarts while I only got two! I bloody hate you, Dad! And you couldn't stop him, could you, Mum? No one understands!_

Hedwig twittered softly in her cage.

_Remember what I said before, Harry,_ piped up a voice.

  


_Remember what?_

_Gah! Don't you pay attention to anything but Quidditch and Cho Chang? Remember what Luna told you. You may get to see Sirius once more._

"Yeah . . . but – "

The sound of Aunt Petunia opening the door and then closing it cut off his train of thoughts. Footsteps traveled up the nearby stairs and stopped at his door.

"Harry?" came a familiar female voice.

Harry walked to the door and opened it, revealing the speaker.

"Tonks!"

"Hiya, Harry," said Tonks. Nymphadora Tonks, a member of the Order, an Auror, and a Metamorphmagus, walked into his room, bubble gum pink hair all spiky and short, violet eyes shining. "Ready to – " She stopped short after seeing the mirror in Harry's hand. "It was from him, wasn't it?" she whispered. "The mirror. _Sirius._"

"Tonks!" came a voice from below. "You coming or not?"

"Coming Remus!" she shouted back down. "C'mon, Harry. Let's get the rest of your belongings and we can going." She waved her wand once over the room and everything that Harry would need for the coming year flew into the open trunk.

The two walked silently down the stairs. Harry gave the Dursleys a curt farewell and the three of them walked out of the house and back into a world full of turmoil.


	2. Not Quiet Answers

**Full Summary:** After the death of Sirius, Harry muses over the time he had with Siri. But as the new year at Hogwarts approaches, he gets an idea from a comment that Luna Lovegood said at the end of 5th year. _In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them. _Now, Harry is heading back to the Department Of Mysteries to rescue Sirius And only one other person is going with him: Luna. Will they survive or is this the end of the wizarding world as we know it?

**A/N:** Holy bloody shit! I can't believe how many of you guys reviewed this fic after I posted it. I was blown away. I've never gotten this many reviews for any of my stories first chapters. Thanks guys. Thank you's will be given at the end of this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Tonks, Luna, Harry, Remus and all the others belong to the great JKR. Just one question for her, tho: WHY SIRIUS?!

**Dedication**: To biblehermione, my first reviewer.

**A/N2:** This chapter was changed a bit do to a review that I got for this very chapter. I would just like to say that Isis has been taken out of here until I find her a good home maybe as a scared first year. Who knows. (She was also becoming a horrible Mary Sue..... shudders) I also added a few things that I thought would improve that chapter bit. Well, on with the revised chapter.

* * *

**Ch. 2 Not Quiet Answers**

The weeks at Grimmauld Place went faster than expected. But, as Harry supposed, it could be due to the long trip to Diagon Alley that they had taken or the fact that he was with his best friends for the first time since Sirius had died. It wasn't easier to talk about it, oh no, but it gave Harry someplace to put all his frustration to good use.

September first finally arrived and the four Gryffindors boarded the scarlet train without protest. Ron and Hermione stashed their belongings with Ginny's and Harry's then marched off to the Prefects' Car. While waiting for the others to arrive, Harry and Ginny talked with Luna "Loony" Lovegood.

"Another year, anther way to get into trouble," said Harry aloud.

"And what about Quidditch?"asked Luna behind her upside down edition of _'The Quibbler_'_._ "Are you back or not?"

Ginny looked hopefully at Harry, who nodded. "Yeah, I'm back. The thing is, we still don't have any Beaters. Fred and George were in their last year and the two that we have right now, I'm sorry to say, suck."

"Harry," Ron said coming into the compartment. "You know what that means right? We have to find people to play both Beaters and three Chasers."

"You mean two, Ron. I've already seen Ginny play Chaser. She's in."

"And what gives you that authority, Mr. Potter?" Hermione said.

Harry puffed out his chest. A small shiny pin with '_Quidditch Captain'_ etched in it flashed in the sunlight.

"_You're_ the new Gryffindor Captain? Wow! Even after all that happened last year?"

  


The memories of Professor Umbridge came flooding back to Harry as if a dam had been unblocked. But within those horrible memories where those of Sirius. One particular stood out vividly – Umbridge's hand groping through the fire after speaking with Sirius. A small sob escaped Harry's lips, his emerald eyes glistening with unshed tears that threatened to fall over.

_'If I had _only_ had the mirror,'_ thought Harry painfully, running his fingers over his left eyebrow.

"Harry?" said Ginny tentatively.

Shaking his head, Harry mumbled something about Dumbledore letting him back in. For the rest of the train ride into Hogsmeade, the entire compartment was silent except for the whispering of Luna's _'Quibbler'_.

A few hours later, the scarlet train pulled into a darkened Hogsmeade station, sending the children back to another year at Hogwarts. Chatter filled the air as students got off and greeted Rubeus Hagrid, Keeper of the Keys and Grounds of Hogwarts.

"Yeh holdin' up alrigh', 'Arry?" asked Hagrid as the five passed him.

Harry gave him a slight nod. "Holding up just fine, Hagrid," said Harry tersely.

The other four were shocked at how Harry had just spoken to the one person whom Harry had never spoken ill of or about. With a slight shake of his head, Harry walked silently away from the train and to the Thestral pulled carriages.

Luna watched silently as Harry made his way through the crowd. "Is he alright?" she asked Hermione.

"He's been kind of tense this entire summer," she said with a sigh. "And a bit snippy, too. Remus said that there's not much we can do for him, just help him ride this out and be there when he needs us the most."

"Do you want to see if he'll talk to me?"

"He doesn't want to talk to anyone," said Ron. "Hermione and I barely got two words out of him while we were with him. He just doesn't want to talk." Ron looked to where the other Prefects were standing. "We've got to go, Hermione. Looks like they need help with the first years."

Ginny and Luna watched as their two friends walked out of sight.

"C'mon," said Ginny. "Let's see if we can catch Harry and ride with him."

The two girls ran after Harry, their hair streaming out like banners behind them. Dodging people – and their animals, of course – from the other houses, Ginny and Luna just managed to make it to the black carriage that was carrying Harry.

"Got room in there for us, Harry?" asked Ginny, out of breath.

Without giving her an answer, Harry pushed open the door and sat back against the velvet cushions, staring at the velvet wall as they climbed in. The two breathless girls rested comfortably as the carriage began to make its way out of Hogsmeade.

The hour long carriage ride seemed to go on forever. None of them had said a word and the silence was starting to perturb Luna. She cleared her throat loudly causing both Harry and Ginny to start.

"So, Harry," said Luna, "How was your summer?"

"All right, I guess," said Harry unconvincingly.

Ginny looked at Harry, desperately wanting to say something when Harry spoke up. "Gin, if you want to say anything about Sirius, just keep your mouth shut. I've probably already heard it from Ron and Hermione." Harry turned to face the shocked redhead, his green eyes as hard as ice. "Please, don't take it the wrong way. Just never mention his name ever again, you hear me?"

  


"Yes," she said in a small voice.

"Good. Now, both of you, shut up."

Luna couldn't believe how mean Harry was acting. He wasn't anything like this at the end of last year. How could he have changed in such a short time?

"I can't believe you, Harry!" shouted Luna. "All we're trying to do is be your friends. You don't have to be snippy with us. Can't we do something to help you?"

Harry laughed. "Can't believe me how? How I've changed? Oh, I've heard it already. And I don't need to hear it anymore. Lectures." His green eyes hardened even more as he glared in her direction. "And if you were trying to be my friends, then you'd leave me be. Because you know what? No one can help me. Not now. Not ever."

An idea dawned on her as Harry turned away from them. The Dursleys. Those retched Muggles that Harry lived with during the summer months. _They_ must've told him that _he_ killed his godfather.

"Why I aught to . . ." mumbled Luna under her breath.

Harry's head whipped around to face her, his eyes freezing her insides. "Did you say something, Luna?"

"Sorry, Harry. I was just thinking aloud to myself. Don't worry about me."

The carriage finally snaked its way onto the Hogwarts' ground, letting the students off at the large wooden front doors. As soon as their carriage stopped, Harry immediately jumped out, took a fleeting look at the Thestral, then made his way into the Great Hall, leaving both Luna and Ginny speechless.

"What's gotten his knickers in a twist?" said Ginny as they made their way into the castle.

"Too many things, I reckon," replied Luna with a sigh. "But this is very unusual, even for him. He wasn't anything like this last year was he?"

Ginny shook her head. "It wasn't until he came to visit for the summer. It just seemed to go downhill from there." Ginny's mood seemed to brighten as she saw her brother and Hermione sitting at the Gryffindor table.

The two of them split and headed their separate ways, Luna to the Ravenclaw table and Ginny to the Gryffindors. She placed a quick kiss on Dean Thomas' cheek as she passed and, with a smile playing on her lips, headed towards her brother.

"Hey," said Ginny as she sat next to Hermione.

"Hey, Gin," said Hermione. Noticing the look on the youngest Weasley's face she asked, "What's wrong?"

"We got Harry to talk," sighed Ginny. "Though it wasn't a good one."

"What happened?" asked Ron quietly as the sorting song started.

Ginny explained throughout the entire sorting song what had happened inside the carriage ride.

"Strange," said Hermione as the entire school clapped for the Sorting Hat.

"I know," Ginny replied.

The three of them sat in silence, just wondering to themselves what had changed him so much in such a short period of time. They were soon startled out of their thoughts as Albus Dumbledore stood up to address the school, his blue eyes sparkling behind his half-moon spectacles.

  


"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I assume that you are all eager to start your new classes in the morn and I would like to stress these few rules that we have. First, no one is to go into the Forbidden Forest unless you would care to meet your doom out there. Secondly, there is to be no use of magic in the halls. And finally, let's eat!" The headmaster clapped his hands and the food magically filled their plates.

Two wonderful hours later, the entire school made their way to their respective dorms, all complaining of stomachaches.

Hermione and Ron led the way to the dorms, instructing the first years of the stairs and trick steps (one kid almost stepped in one because a burly first year pushed him. Luckily, Ron caught him). They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, where Nearly-Headless Nick welcomed them by bursting through the wall next to the portrait.

"Password?" said the Fat Lady.

"Proxima Centauri," said Ron.

The frame swung outwards, revealing the red and gold interior of Gryffindor Tower. The upper class students were already seated in the soft chairs that littered the area around the fire or were at the tables playing Wizard's Chess or Gobstones.

"Welcome," said Hermione, "to the Gryffindor common room. Here is where you will spend most of your time when you are not in class or asleep."

"Dormitories," said Ron. "Girls, up and to the left. Boys, the same on your right. Now, have a pleasant evening." Ron gasped at himself as the first years wandered their way to their rooms. "I sounded like Percy, didn't I? Merlin help me, I've become like him. Fred and George are going to kill me."

Hermione chuckled as she went to her room to continue her reading for the year.

The common room was filled with the sound of people chatting animatedly to one another or to the game that they were playing. But Harry would not take part in any of it. In the most desolate corners of the common room, sat the Boy Who Lived, wallowing in his self-pity. The Creevy brothers had already said hi to him, but in return all they got was a verbal thrashing. The shadows had become his refuge since that fateful day. No one could judge him when they couldn't see him.

"Harry?" whispered Hermione as she stood over him.

Harry glared at her. "What do you want?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. You didn't sit with us this time and Ginny told us how you snapped at her on the carriage ride. You sure that you're all right? We're worried for you, Harry. Can't you see that?"

Harry didn't answer. He felt that she would know when he was all right and now just wasn't it. He was tired of all the sympathy that he was getting from everyone close to him and for one small moment – this very moment – his heart turned to ice.

Hermione's eyes grew cold the longer the two of them were together in silence. "Well, I must be off to bed. Classes start tomorrow and I must be well rested for the day. 'Night, Potter."

Harry's head snapped up as Hermione walked away. Those last words rang through Harry's mind like a foghorn.

_'Night, Potter,_ rang Hermione's voice. _'Night, Potter,_ it rang again. Over and over the sound of her voice repeated in his head.

_It's over,_ thought Harry painfully. _Nothing's ever going to be right in my world. NEVER!_

_  
_

Harry's emerald green eyes hardened to the color of the frozen ocean–hard, with no warmth evident in them whatsoever. The old Harry Potter had left–the new one had come, and there was nothing to be done about it. Only one person, in Harry's opinion, could've brought him out of this faze–and now he was gone, dead, never to return.

Harry quickly stood up and ran to his room, where he plopped himself onto the bed. Drawing the curtains closed, Harry fell into a troubled sleep, dreaming of the horrors that this world contains.

* * *

There you go. Sorry that there wasn't much excitement in there but there was a lot of bashing from Harry. And Hermione's pissed off. Don't worry, she won't stay that way for long..... Now, time for the thanx....

biblehermione: I'm so glad that you liked it. I was actually kind of worried that they weren't gonna be in character. Tho Luna is a bit OC in this chapter, at least in my opinion. And my first reviewer. gives a cookie

Snuffles: I'm so glad that you enjoyed it. Tho I was in a total shock when Siri died.... I was actually crying and I never cry at books.

Jaynes: You need to get a life, girl. Tho I'll try and talk you outta it on Sat. Hehehe...

DuosBunny: Sorry but there's not gonna be any romance in this fic. I may mention some feelings between two characters later on but other than that there's nothing. Sorry.

Adri: Glad you liked it.

Immirtal Z bomie: Glad you liked it....

Lady Arwen of Rivendell: Thanks for the support! Glad you liked it!

crazy Rei luva: Well, here's your update. Hope you enjoyed it.

Erynwen: Awww.... I'm glad you really liked the first chapter.... I don't think we'll ever know just why it was him... JKR must have some ingenious plan up her sleeve.... I'll just send a muse after her...

chris-black: Glad you liked.

There are all the reviewers. I can't say how much this means to me.... sniff Well, I hope to see more of your reviews in the near future.

* * *

Oh! And my friend want your opinions on this idea she has for a fic. If you could leave your thoughts on this in your review too, she would be ever so grateful.... and I'll still be here to write.... v ....

Title: Sometimes

Summary: Sirius' death was the last straw and Harry just can't deal with his life anymore. So to cope, he makes himself a new identity in the Muggle world - Adrian Miles. But, fortunately or unfortunately for him, the wizarding world is determined to get their hero back....

So? Good or bad? Makes you wanna get up and kill her? Hehe, hope not....

* * *

Thanks again for the reviews!

Hugs and cookies for all!

FawkesnFlame and Moony


	3. Talking

**Full Summary:** After the death of Sirius, Harry muses over the time he had with Siri. But as the new year at Hogwarts approaches, he gets an idea from a comment that Luna Lovegood said at the end of 5th year. _In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them. _Now, Harry is heading back to the Department Of Mysteries to rescue Sirius And only one other person is going with him: Luna. Will they survive or is this the end of the wizarding world as we know it?

**A/N:** I love you guys! You guys have made writing this story worthwhile and don't know what to say anymore. sniffle I hope that you like this chapter, so enjoy! Oh yeah. There is also some mentioning of Harry liking Hermione, but, I don't know if I mentioned this, there will be no romance, just some mentioning of it. Also, since the only font modifier that is working in the underscore, that is what I will be using instead of italics.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Tonks, Luna, Harry, Remus and all the others belong to the great JKR. Just one question for her, tho: WHY SIRIUS?!

**Dedication:** To Sirius-Hotness, the first reviewer for ch. 3, and the one person who has reviewed all of the chapters so far. Cookies and teen-Siri for you.

**A/N2:** Thanks to Ani Hart and Rashaka for the info on Isis. I have changed ch. 2 a bit, so you may want to go back and read it. I hope that I won't make that mistake again. shudders at thought of what Isis could've become

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 3 Talking**

****

The next morning, Harry woke up to the sounds of his fellow Gryffindors getting ready for the first day of classes. Not bothering to change from the clothes that he had worn the night before, Harry sluggishly got out of bed after uncoiling the serpent sheets that had entangled him once more. Looking at himself in the mirror for the first time in weeks, Harry was startled to find dark bags were beginning to form under his hard eyes.

_Oh great,_ he thought,_ this is all I need. Now I'm going to get hounded by Hermione, Ron, Ginny and everyone else I know._

But to his surprise and even slight happiness, no one bothered him that morning at breakfast or even on his way to his first class of the year, Advanced Charms, which he knew he had with Hermione and Ron. He arrived at the classroom fifteen minutes before the class was scheduled to start and took a seat in the far back of the room away from the windows. Five minutes later, Ron and Hermione walked in. At the sight of Harry, both instantly shut up and stopped in the archway. Hermione whispered something to Ron, who nodded. They both took their seats in the front of the class far from Harry.

"So, I'm guessing that you hate me?" said Harry nonchalantly.

"What gives you that idea, Potter?" sneered Ron, his back still facing Harry.

"Well, for one thing, you've been ignoring me. Which, if it were anyone else, I would've been ecstatic. But since it's you guys, I'm quite surprised. Another thing, do you really like calling me Potter?"

Hermione turned around, tears shining in her brown eyes. "Do you think we like seeing you like this? We know what you've been through. Don't you –"

Harry gaped at her. "You actually think that you know what I've been through? Do you think I enjoy seeing Sirius in my dreams every night as he falls through the veil over and over. Do you even know that I've contemplated suicide while I wasn't in your sight? Do you think I like seeing people die in my dreams? 'Cause you know what? For once, I want to be normal. I want to be able to see my parents and tell them that we've won the House Cup and the Quidditch Cup. That I've been made captain of the team. But I can't tell anyone that. Oh, I know that you know all this because you're my friends and my housemates, but do you think that I could tell someone like the Dursleys that? No. Because they found out that Sirius is dead. And all I hear from them–especially _darling_ Dudley–is that I killed him. That I'm a murderer. That I'm a no good son of a bitch and I should've been drowned when they first saw me on their porch those fifteen long years ago."

  


Harry shook his head, his permanently tousled hair becoming even more so. "But I have a greater purpose in this world. I have to kill or be killed by Voldemort. What kind of life is that? The only reason I was born was to do this. And you know what? I'm really starting to hope that he'll come during the night and just get it over with. I'm tired of this life. I really want out."

By this time, the entire class, both Gryffindors and Slytherins alike, had heard the last part of Harry's speech.

"Famous Harry Potter," sneered Draco Malfoy, a Slytherin 6th year. "Finally, after all these years, you finally want to be taken by the Dark Lord. This couldn't be because of that pathetic loser Black's death, now could it?"

Harry whipped around to face Malfoy strait on just as both Hermione and Ron jumped out of their seats to defend Sirius.

"Take that back, Malfoy!" shouted Hermione.

"And what will you do if I don't, Mudblood? Send a Thestral after me?"

Wand out, a curse was playing on Hermione's lips when the tiny Charms professor, Flitwick, walked into the room. But Harry took no heed of the professor's entrance into the classroom. With a carefully chosen hex, Draco Malfoy was blasted out of the room where he smashed into the stone wall in the hallway and was knocked unconscious, a trickle of crimson blood running down his right temple.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" squeaked Flitwick. "Ms. Granger, explain."

"Well, professor. Malfoy made a rude comment to Harry. And –"

"And I hexed him," finished Harry. "Nothing more."

"And just way did you hex Mr. Malfoy?" Rage was becoming evident in the tiny professor's voice but his eyes remained strangely sympathetic towards the young Potter.

"It's simple, really," sighed Harry, his eyes slightly softening but then returning to their icy state once more. "I will not be spoken to in the tone and the manner that I had been by Malfoy. If he had said anything more, I would've done something a bit more drastic."

Flitwick sighed. "That still doesn't give you the right to hex him, Mr. Potter."

Harry gave a small laugh through his nose and shook his head. "I don't care anymore. He's had that coming for a long time now."

"Potter," squeaked Flitwick harshly, "go to Professor McGonagall as soon as this class is over. I suspect that she would like to have a word or two with you once she reads this."

A written note on onyx colored parchment floated from Flitwick's desk to in front of Harry. He grabbed the note and put it into his outside cloak pocket.

"It'll be more like two million words," muttered Harry as he took his seat.

Safely hidden in the back of the room, Harry barely paid attention. He managed to learn the new spell, the Life Charm, easily enough but he was soon engulfed in his world once more. Oh, he knew very well that his future as an Auror was at stake, but Harry didn't care; there was just too much on his mind now.

The bell finally rang, echoing off the stone walls of the castle, and the room quickly emptied. Once everyone but Hermione and Ron had left, Harry got up and walked out of the blindingly bright room. He approached his friends cautiously, afraid of what they were capable of doing to him after what he had said earlier.

"Hermione?" said Harry cautiously.

"Yes?"

"Can you, erm. . . can you tell Hagrid that I'll be with Professor McGonagall? And that I'll be there as soon as I can?"

  


Hermione smiled. "Of course, Harry. And don't try and be all brave about what's happening. You know that we'll help you in any way we can."

A small smile actually made a brief appearance on his face before fleeing.

"Good luck," said Ron.

Harry nodded. "I'll need it."

Harry slowly made his way to his head-of-house's office. He knocked briefly on the oak door that lead into the Transfiguration room, which also doubled as Minerva's office when she didn't care to travel to her official one. A faint 'enter' issued from the other side of the door and Harry quietly swung the door open. It looked to be the professor's free period, as there were no students in the room, and she seemed to be relaxing at her desk – if you call reprimanding Harry relaxing.

"Mr. Potter," said McGonagall, surprise evident in her voice. "To what do I owe this visit?"

"Professor Flitwick told me to give you this." Harry handed her the onyx parchment, causing her brown eyes to become enlarged.

"What did you do, Potter?"

"I hexed Malfoy. That's all. He made a smart-arsed comment about Sirius and I hexed him. He deserved it, Professor."

"THAT STILL DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO HEX ANOTHER STUDENT! I'M OUTRAGED AT YOUR ACTIONS." Her voice softened a bit as she continued on her rant. "I understand that Sirius' death has deeply hurt you – it's been the same with everyone in the Order – but I think that it's time that you move on."

Harry gaped at the professor. "Move on? MOVE ON? How can I _move on_ when that was the last of the family that I have ever known. How can I_ move on_ when I keep seeing him in my dreams? How the bloody hell am I supposed to _move on_ when I know that I could've stopped him from going to the Ministry in the first place?!"

"Harry, please, calm down."

Hearing the professor use his first name didn't manage to surprise him as he continued to shout.

"CALM DOWN? Just how in bloody hell am I supposed to calm down when I know that I'm either going to die at the hands of Voldemort or, if I'm lucky, of old age. I have to kill or be killed by that great git that killed my parents and the only family I had left!"

"What about Remus?"

"Remus? What about him?"

"He was one of your father's best friends, too, you know."

"But I didn't know him like I did with Sirius. You don't understand. Neither does he."

"I'm afraid that he does understand you, and quite well in fact. Both of you are on the same boat. Sirius was his only family after Hogwarts. You know how hard it is for a werewolf to get jobs in our world. Can't you see how Sirius' death has also deeply hurt him, just as it has you? Now, I've given you a history lesson and a lecture to boot. And I see that you've already missed your class with Hagrid. Just head off to your next class."

"What about detention?"

"There will be none this time. But if I ever hear that you've hexed another student, it'll be a month. And I don't care that Albus has made you captain. This warning still stands. Now, off with you."

  


Harry sprinted to the door and ran to his next class, which happened to be Advanced Potions. Oh, Harry knew that he was going to regret walking into the dungeon for class, even if Ron and Hermione were going to be there. The bell rang just as he took his seat in the far corner of the room.

"What an abysmal amount of students I have now in this class," said Professor Severus Snape as he paced the front of the class. His greasy black hair shone in the sunlight that streamed in from the high windows and hung limply around his gaunt face. Black robes framed his thin body. Dark bags hung under his black eyes and his mouth was curved into a sneer. "Once this class held such promise, if I could ever call it that. Now it contains of what I hope to be the best of the best. If you have learned anything in these past years here, I would hope that it is how to brew a decent potion. If not, I will send you back and you can become as incompetent as Neville Longbottom."

"Neville is not incompetent!" said Hermione. "Maybe if you gave him more of a chance to prove his worth, then maybe you'd be singing a different tune, Professor."

"Ms. Granger, sit down before I make you. And 10 points from Gryffindor."

"Hermione," said Harry, placing his hand on her arm, "just leave it. I'll take care of it later."

"POTTER! GET TO YOUR SEAT BEFORE ALL OF THE D.A. RECEIVES DETENTION FOR EVEN BEING IN THE SAME ROOM AS YOU AND MS. GRANGER!"

"Now, I will pair what few of you there are and we will begin by brewing Veritaserum. Potter, come to the front here and pair up with Malfoy. You may begin as soon as you are ready."

Harry grudgingly packed his things into his pewter cauldron and moved to the very front of the room where Draco now sat. In the back of his mind, Harry couldn't help but wonder what was going to go wrong next.

_Madame Pomfrey must've fixed him up during the last period,_ thought Harry as he gathered the ingredients.

"I bet you wish that you had a family like mine, now don't you, Potter," sneered Draco as he set up his cauldron. "I told you, not to go messing around with the wrong sort. You've already killed off that Hufflepuff and now Black. Kill off Dumbledore and then we can talk."

"The only time that I will ever talk to you, Malfoy, is when I'm hexing you to your grave. Until then, shut the bloody hell up."

"A bit touchy are we?"

"One more word, Malfoy, and you'll wish that you'd never been born. Now, can we get on with this or do I have to start using some force with you?"

"Mr. Potter," said the Potions Master, "is there anything that you wish to share with us? We would all like to be enlightened at what you and Mr. Malfoy seem to be chatting so animatedly about."

"No, Professor Snape," said Harry. "It's nothing at all."

"Well then, if it is _clearly_ nothing, then I suggest getting back to work. Oh, and ten points from Gryffindor," the professor added nonchalantly.

Draco smirked as they two of them silently began to work on their potion. The Potions Master paced the eerily quiet room as they all worked diligently. For the next hour, the only sound that could be heard in the room was the bubbling of the potions and the occasional muttering from an occupied student trying not to mess up the potion. A while later the bell rang once more and the dungeons quickly emptied after they had put the potion into vials.

  


Now was the time for Harry's best class – Defense Against the Dark Arts. As no one had seen the new professor yet, everyone was eager to see who it could be, as they had to be better than that toad-faced Professor Dolores Umbridge, the "Hogwarts High Inquisitor", as she preferred to be known. Harry walked in solitude, thoughts running rampant inside his head. He reached the class a few minutes early and took his customary seat in the far corners of the class.

_Hopefully_, thought Harry,_ this will be a reading type of day for the new professor. He or she will need at least a day to figure us out._

The class filled up rather quickly after Harry had taken his seat. He received looks as each person entered the room but they all kept their distance, which suited Harry just fine. Ron and Hermione were the last of the students to show as the class began. At first everyone wondered where their professor might be. But just then the oak door opened, and in walked . . .

* * *

Bwahahahaha! I am just so cruel. Who will the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher be? This is where you, the beloved reader, comes in to help me, the un-gifted author. I want to know who you would like the students to have as the new DADA teacher.

Choices:

A.) Remus Lupin (Has done the job before. It would be just like Dumbledore to re-hire him just because the ministry doesn't want him to.)

B.) Tonks (She could add a humorous personality to the staff.)

C.) Both (Explains itself)

In your review, tell me who you feel would do the best with the job. I've been trying to figure out who I would like better but I felt that I should ask you guys for your opinion. My friend has told me that Remus should probably be the teacher but Tonks could sub for him on the nights of the full moon instead of Snape, since he'll be busy spying. Well, let me know who you want.......

* * *

**Commercial!**

Oh! And my friend want your opinions on this idea she has for a fic. If you could leave your thoughts on this in your review too, she would be ever so grateful.... and I'll still be here to write.... v ....

**Title:** Sometimes

**Summary:** Sirius' death was the last straw and Harry just can't deal with his life anymore. So to cope, he makes himself a new identity in the Muggle world - Adrian Miles. But, fortunately or unfortunately for him, the wizarding world is determined to get their hero back....

So? Good or bad? Makes you wanna get up and kill her? Hehe, hope not....

* * *

**And now, back to your regularly scheduled programming!**

Thanks to:

Gypsy Malfoy: I'm very glad that you like it....

crazy Rei luva: Hey, I'm trying here to balance marching band, this fic and soon to be my senior year of high school. But I'll try and update as fast as I can.

kateydidnt: I'm not going to promise anything on my friend's story, since she is a big fan of slash, especially Harry and Draco.

Erynwen: Here's you next chapter. Hope you liked it.

Sirius-Hotness: blushes Wow, I really feel loved. Thank you so much for the great comments. I'm sorry that I had to take Isis out as Hermione's cousin, but I found a better home for her later on in the fic. And I would do that but.... hmm... that gives me another idea for a fic... you molesting Sirius.... for your eyes only..... hmm, lemme know.... v

A very cross sirius fan: I'll try and write this as fast as I can but the ideas randomly come and go...you'd have to talk with the Head Muse Remus about this fic. And send a letter for me if you can.

Ani Hart: I hope that you approve how I fixed the last chapter with Isis. But my friend, whom I had talked to a lot about this character gave me a great idea on how to use her later in the fic.

Rubberduckie713: Thank you! And I was appalled and saddened when I read the chapter where he dies.... I actually cried.

Rashaka: I changed it! begs Is it better?

MissPanther: I'm glad that you like the new Harry. I was afraid that he wouldn't be in character after the 5th book, but I guess that that's how I would act if I had lost someone close to me. And addictive? Wow... I didn't think that this story could be addictive.... I feel special...

* * *

Wow... that's another 10 for this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews!

Remember: "The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four Americans are suffering from some form of mental illness. Think of your three best friends. If they're okay, then it's you." - Rita Mae Brown.

FawkesnFlame and Moony


	4. Dialogues

**Full Summary:** After the death of Sirius, Harry muses over the time he had with Siri. But as the new year at Hogwarts approaches, he gets an idea from a comment that Luna Lovegood said at the end of 5th year. _In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them. _Now, Harry is heading back to the Department Of Mysteries to rescue Sirius And only one other person is going with him: Luna. Will they survive or is this the end of the wizarding world as we know it?

**A/N:** I love you guys! You guys have made writing this story worthwhile and don't know what to say anymore. sniffle I hope that you like this chapter, so enjoy! Oh yeah. There is also some of what some people would call a mentioning of Harry liking Hermione, but, I don't know if I mentioned this, there will be NO ROMANCE. Also, since the only font modifier that is working in the underscore, that is what I will be using instead of italics. Another thing, this is going to be a short story, only about 8 chapters or so..... sorry but the chapters are going to be long, if I can write that much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Tonks, Luna, Harry, Remus and all the others belong to the great JKR. Just one question for her, tho: WHY SIRIUS?! Also, later on I used some Linkin Park lyrics.... if you know their music, you'll recognize them. And yes, I do not own them. Thank you. Also do not own Ancelin Byrne. She is owned by my beta and friend Jen.

**Dedication:** To Sirius-Hotness, the first reviewer for ch. 3, and the one person who has reviewed all of the chapters so far. Cookies and teen-Siri for you.

**A/N2:** Thanks to Ani Hart and Rashaka for the info on Isis. I have changed ch. 2 a bit, so you may want to go back and read it. I hope that I won't make that mistake again. shudders at thought of what Isis could've become

**

* * *

**

**Ch. 4 Dialogues**

But just then the oak door opened, and in walked . . .

"Professor Lupin!" cried Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. "What are you doing back here?"

Profesor Remus J. Lupin walked into the room, a smile lighting up his lightly lined face. He still wore his tattered robes, though they looked better than they had the last time he had taught, probably thanks to Mrs. Weasley. Briefcase in one hand, he walked slowly to his desk, where he soon was battered with questions. Behind him stood a woman with shoulder length brown hair, black eyes and dressed in dark blue wizard robes.

As Lupin explained to the class how Dumbledore had rehired him, the woman's form began to slightly change into that of a young lady with spiky bubble gum pink hair, violet eyes and black robes. She sat on the desk for a few seconds before Harry even noticed that she was there.

"Tonks!" shouted Harry in surprise.

Everyone within the class turned to face Harry, surprised at his outburst. Remus merely shook his head, his brown eyes mirroring something that resembled anger.

"What are you doing here, Tonks?" asked Ron.

"It's what she's _not_ doing here, Ron," replied Lupin. "Tonks is only going to be here to see how I teach class. She will, unfortunately, be your sub during the time of the full moon. Otherwise, I will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, I understand that Dumbledore wishes to – " Lupin let out a sigh of despair. "_Nymphadora Tonks!_ Please! Not now! I am trying to teach a lesson. Unless you wish to teach them the Death Charm?"

  


With those last words, Tonks immediately stopped throwing Exploding Snap Cards at Lavender Brown and sat at Lupin's desk, an unnatural serine look on her face. The look did nothing to compliment her, though she kept the face until the class ended. The trio stayed late after the class as it was already 4 p.m. and dinner would begin in an hour.

"What are you doing here, Professor?" asked Hermione. "I thought that the Ministry wouldn't let you come back and teach."

"Well, now that Dumbledore has same say in why goes on at Hogwarts again, he decided that I should be hired for the job, since so many of the students accepted me for who I was, not for what I become. Though I was none too pleased when he told me that Tonks here was going to be my substitute for when I would be away."

Tonks gave Lupin an indignant look and turned away, faking sobs. Lupin rolled his eyes and sighed. "You becoming more and more like Sirius everyday, Tonks. You'd –"

Suddenly, Harry gasped, causing everyone to look at him. Although his green eyes were hard, there was a spark of fire just flickering behind his green eyes, making them appear to be dancing with anger.

"How can you talk about him like that? I thought that you cared about him, Remus. I never imagined the day that you would just forget about him and move on." Harry shook his head and ran out of the room and towards Gryffindor tower, leaving Tonks, Lupin, Hermione and Ron to stare after him in shock.

Hermione moved as though to catch up with him but Tonks caught her arm and held her back.

"Let him be," she said with a shake of her head. "He still needs some time. I think he'll be ready to talk after dinner."

* * *

Harry ran and ran, up and down the ever-changing staircases and through the never-ending hallways, and soon his muscles began to scream out in pain. After what seemed to be a lifetime of running, he collapsed just outside of the Gryffindor portrait hole.

"How could he, Sirius?" muttered Harry to himself, pulling his knees to his chest. "It's like no one cares anymore. I keep telling myself that it was my fault, that you never should've left and come after me. But that little voice keeps telling me that I never lost you, that you're waiting at the Place and that I will leave the Dursleys soon. But I know that it's not true. Nothing can save you from the Veil, and I will never see you again."

Harry rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes. Sleep soon clouded the edges of his mind and within a few minutes, Harry had fallen fast asleep outside of the common room. A few hours later, Harry was awoken by a gentle hand on his shoulder. Not expecting the touch, Harry grabbed the person's wrist and twisted it, causing the person to shout out in pain. A high pitched scream reached his ears and immediately Harry released the wrist. Turning to face whomever had touched his shoulder, Harry came face to face with Hermione. Her brown eyes were clouded over with the pain and she rested on one knee, breathing heavily.

"Hermione!"

Harry reached over to Hermione, who pulled sharply away from his gentle grip.

"Leave me alone, Harry. Please. Just leave." She shook her head, knowing that another brick had been set into place on the wall that had begun to build when Sirius had fallen through the veil, and ran to the Hospital Wing.

Harry sat on the cold stone floor and watched as Hermione grew smaller and smaller. It seemed like nothing was going right in his world now. He had just hurt one of his closest friends and it seemed as though he was going to lose everything that he deeply cared for one bit at a time.

Without knowing nor without feeling, another layer of ice formed over his hardening heart and seeped into his mentality. He got up slowly from the floor and stood, brooding, in front of the portrait hole.

"Everything alright, dearie?" asked the Fat Lady.

"Yes. Everything's great." He gave the portrait a fake smile. "Proxima Centauri."

"All right."

The portrait swung open and Harry dashed in and up to his dorm. Upon entering, Harry went directly to his trunk where he grabbed some parchment, a quill and an inkwell. He sat down on his bed and began to write a letter to a nameless person. It started off well enough. But soon it was nothing but rants. Rants of how life is unfair; rants on how everything is his fault. After about ten minutes of writing, Harry looked down to see his parchment full of nonsense things. But one sentence stood out from all those that he had written. Maybe it was because it was the most frequently seen on the paper. Or maybe it stood out, because Harry felt that it was the most true.

_Nothing will ever be all right ever again._

Harry picked up the now crumpled parchment and slowly began to read what he had written.

_These memories have consumed me and there's nothing I can do anymore. I can't hold on to what I want when I'm stretched so thin and it seems that everything is coming from this open wound in my heart that can't be closed. Nothing will ever be all right ever again. I don't want to be the one anymore that the battle always chooses and I'm sick of being the wizarding world's greatest hope for peace when I'm just a child. There's nothing left to do but run, but all of this helplessness inside and pretending I don't feel misplaced is making life so much harder. Nothing will ever be all right ever again. Get away from me! Give me my space back and just go. Everything comes down to memories of you. Nothing is ever going to be all right ever again. I've kept it in but now I'm letting you know, NOTHING IS EVER GOING TO BE ALL RIGHT EVER AGAIN!_

Harry stared at his words for the longest time. Everything in his life was no longer going to the good but to the bad and he felt that there was no way to keep up with it anymore. One thought came to mind as a poem surfaced in his head. It had come from one of Dudley's books in his room, one that had gone unnoticed and unread for obvious reasons. It had been written by an anonymous author and was entitled "Time".

_"It has been said,"_ said a voice in his head, _"Time waits/For no one./Well,/I am no one./So,/Will time wait/For me?"_

Harry laughed silently and shook his head. How that poem fit into his life now. Time wasn't waiting for Harry anymore. Oh no. Time waits for no one and besides, Harry _was_ someone. Someone who was needed in the wizarding world to destroy the Dark Lord. Someone who was to be their savior. But Harry wanted nothing of this. And on top of all that anguish that his new world had put upon him, he had just hurt one of his very best friends.

With a sigh, Harry grabbed the parchment and threw it into his trunk, along with his quill and inkwell. He sat there, leaning against his trunk, pondering on what he should do. Without thought of what was going on, Harry grabbed the mirror and returned to his bed. Nonsense words began to pour out of his mouth. His reflection listened quietly as he spilled his heart out. But he soon realized that he was telling the mirror his feelings for Hermione. He told the mirror that he had hurt her, both emotionally and physically. But, even though he was alone in his dorm, he couldn't utter the words that were hurting him the most – that Hermione, his best friend ever since his first year, now hated him for what he had done. Nothing, he felt, would ever change.

Harry fingered the crude designs on mirror, the dulled golden color of the setting reflecting what little light there was in his room. Putting the mirror on the cherry wood nightstand, Harry took off his glasses and closed his eyes, willing the sleep to take him.

* * *

_The never-ending blackened hallway in the Ministry of Magic once again surfaced in his dreams. Harry followed the windowless passageway until it reached a doorway at the end. A cold doorknob touched his hand as he pushed the door open. A circular room encased with doors met his eyes. Harry entered the room, memories of the past event plaguing him. Once stepping fully into the room, the door slammed behind him with a great crack and the room suddenly became pitch black in spite of the blue flames flickering in their holders. A grumbling noise met his ears as the room abruptly began to spin. Faster and faster it spun, the flames forming a solid neon line against the blackened wall. Just as suddenly as it had begun, it stopped._

_Harry stood there, starring at each door, trying to remember what was contained by each door. Suddenly, a door to his right sprung open, revealing the stone benches of the amphitheater. Harry slowly made his way into the room, his feet echoing off the stonewalls._

_  
_

_The room of which he now entered was large and rectangular with the center sunken in, forming a pit about twenty feet below. On each tier, sat stone benches placed evenly around the room. Harry walked slowly down the tiers, his eyes never leaving the center of the pit where the crumbling archway stood. It stood there like it had that fateful day last year, its black veil billowing slightly in the windless room. Harry stopped in front of the damned archway, starring into its black depths._

_Suddenly, the veil whipped out, almost as if caught in a strong wind. Harry scrambled back and onto a higher tier. A hand suddenly grabbed the veil and pulled it to the side, revealing a familiar figure. His face had a slightly wasted look, though it still seemed to have retained the handsomeness of his youth. His black hair was straggly and just dusted his shoulders. His ghostly brown eyes stared right at Harry, almost as if trying to look right through him._

_Sirius Black stepped out of the archway and onto the dais. He pointed to Harry and opened his mouth to speak.

* * *

_

Harry sat bolt upright in his bed, scarlet sheets once again ensnaring his legs and feet and a slight twinge came from his scar. A light sweat covered his body and his breathing was slightly heavy. Swallowing, Harry realized that his throat was raw. Fighting his way through the bed coverings, Harry made his way to the window seat, where the waxing moon was just now visible over the mountains, his hand massaging his forehead. Harry sat on the red velvet window seat and stared at the moon. He wondered what the dream meant, as it was the same one he had been having for the past few months. Each time, the dream ended in the same place, with Sirius opening his mouth to say something. And as always, Harry would wake up before he could hear what Sirius had to say.

Harry closed his eyes and put his still twinging forehead against the cool glass of the window. When he reopened them, after what he thought to be only five minutes, the sun had risen and Gryffindor tower was just starting to awake. Harry slowly got dressed and soon made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, where he sat down between Hermione and Ron. The three made no move to talk, but their silence was filled the surrounding air with everything that wanted to be asked and their answers.

This is how the following weeks and months passed. Soon, Halloween came and passed. Classes continued, and the wizarding world seemed to be in a lull as there had been no word of Voldemort anywhere. Tonks substituted in Defense Against the Dark Arts once a month and the D.A. was re-established in the Room of Requirement. Quidditch had resumed and Gryffindor once again had a full team. Although their practices were sporadic, all four house teams were at their best.

Harry and Ron sat in the Gryffindor common room one Saturday, just one month before Christmas, playing a game of chess that had now been going on for over an hour.

  


"Pawn to C3," said Ron with a slight edge on his voice.

Harry stared at the board in concentration. He had already taken out most of Ron's men, leaving him only with a pawn, a castle and his king, whereas Harry still had his king and queen, along with his two bishops.

"Bishop to C3," said Harry with a smirk.

Harry's black bishop took out Ron's white pawn without any difficulty. Moving the broken pieces off the board, Ron made his turn to move. At that moment, Hermione made her entrance into the room.

"You two coming?" she asked as Harry's bishop took out Ron's castle. "It's time for dinner."

"Yeah. Hold on," said Harry. "Bishop to E5." With a smile, Harry said, "Checkmate!"

"Bloody hell!" swore Ron as Harry's bishop took out his King. With a sigh of defeat, Ron grabbed the broken pieces and put them off to the side to repair later.

"All right, let's go. I'm starved."

The three of them walked down the changing stairs to the Great Hall where everyone was waiting for dinner to begin. The Great Hall's ceiling was a bluish purple of the evening sky and was lightly sprinkled with stars. Chatter immediately ceased as the tables were laden with food and three hours later the entire school walked to their respective dorms where they sat by the flickering fires that the house elves had prepared for them. A waning gibbous moon was hung outside the window when there came a soft tapping noise. It now being the late of hour of almost midnight, Harry, Ron and Hermione, the only three Gryffindors still awake, did not expect to see a medium sized barn owl gliding effortlessly outside their window. Hermione ran to the window and threw it open, allowing both the owl and the cold night air to enter the common room.

The owl flew in and landed on the high backing of one of the scarlet chairs that littered the area around the fireplace. Ron relieved it of its burden, where it then ruffled its feathers and flew out of the room and back into the frigid night.

"Who's it from, Harry?" asked Hermione as she settled herself back into her chair.

Harry tore the letter open and skimmed it. "Luna," he replied after a few minutes. "She reckons that we should have a D.A. meeting tomorrow. As we do not know when Voldemort -- will you get _over_ it, Ron!-- will return, she had the idea that we should get at least one meeting under our belts before the Christmas break. I reckon that most students will be going home then, anyway."

"I think that's a brilliant idea on her part," said Hermione. "We should set it for tomorrow afternoon, too. Room of Requirement at, say 3 p.m.? And that way, we can see whom other people know that would like to join."

"Excellent."

  


Harry walked over to his black traveling cloak, which was hanging on the oak cloak rack in the corner of the room, where the fake gold galleon was hidden in the inside pocket. He turned the galleon to give it the correct date and time, which would then be sent to the other D.A. members.

"Done," said Harry as he put the golden coin away.

"Good," said Hermione. "Now all we have to do is wait."

* * *

Sunday morning dawned cool and clear, though this would not impede the members at all as Dumbledore's Army met inside within the Room of Requirement, which had been shown to them by Dobby the house elf their previous year, during the reign of the Toad. As Harry, Ron and Hermione made their way down, previous members of the D.A., informing them that they knew of the meeting, bombarded them.

By midday, Harry was in a mess, trying to figure out what to teach them that day.

"Calm down, Harry," said Hermione. "You don't need to teach us a thing today. Just review what we've learned."

"R-R-Right," stuttered Harry. "Yeah."

At half past two, the three of them made their way down to the room, the Marauders Map held firmly in Harry's hand, which was concealed within his robe pocket. They reached the room by twenty to three.

_Think of a room with all the necessary items needed for defense,_ thought Harry as they walked by the Room of Requirement's wall three times.

As they passed by for a third time, a wooden door appeared. The three of them shared a grin as Ron reached for the knob and opened the door. Inside was large enough for the entire D.A. to fit comfortably as they worked on their spell work. To one side was a huge bookcase, filled to the brim with defense, transfiguration and charm books.

Harry took out the map and wiped it clear. At exactly three, people began to show up. First came Ginny and Luna, followed by Colin and Dennis Creevy and their cousin Isis. After them were all five Hufflepuffs. Tow minutes after that came the rest of the D.A.

"Filch was prowling the halls by the stairway that lead to here," said Lavender Brown, a Gryffindor 6th year.

Harry just nodded in understanding as the rest of them scattered around the perimeters of the room. They soon began to review what they had learned last year, which included the Patronus and many other useful charms, hexes and jinxes. They spent all of three hours reviewing before they realized that they would be missed at dinner.

Harry quickly grabbed the Marauders Map and helped the others get out of the room without being discovered by Filch or any other professor walking by the area. Soon it was only Harry, Ron, Hermione and Luna (was left behind as Ginny had run ahead with Dean Thomas) left in the room and headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

The four of them decided to take a shortcut on the Defense floor that would take them right down to the Great Hall doors. The hallways were semi-dark and silent, their footfalls echoing off the stone walls. Wooden torch holders with orange flames dancing within them graced their presence every few feet, glaring on the Gothic windows and casting shadows on the cold floor. They soon made their way closer to Lupin's classroom, where two voices seemed to be in a conversation, one most likely belonging to Lupin.

Slowing down their footsteps and making their way soundlessly nearer to the room, they soon realized that it was indeed Lupin speaking. The other voice belonged to Tonks. The four of them looked at each other before inching closer to the stone doorway so that they would be able to hear better.

"She's being totally unreasonable about the entire Sirius thing, Remus," said Tonks. "The entire Unspeakables department is ready to sack her if she doesn't calm down about his death."

Harry and Luna exchanged quick glances, as did Ron and Hermione but they quickly reverted their attention to the conversation at hand.

"Why sack her?" remarked Lupin. "Ancelin was their best Auror before they promoted her to the Department of Mysteries. She caught many of Voldemort's followers within her first year and was a close spy on them. She and Snape did make a good team, good enough to convince Voldemort and the rat that they were loyal to him."

"Although their frequent arguments were almost as famous as mine and Narcissa's as I wasn't 'worthy enough to be related to a Black' as well off as she."

Lupin chuckled at Tonks imitation of Narcissa Malfoy, her cousin. The Metamorphmagus had even transfigured her face to that of Narcissa and matched her prim and proper tone of voice, making it all that much more humorous. The four outside the doorway had to hold their hands over their mouth as not to let the adults know they were there.

"Anyway," said Tonks as her face returned to normal, "Kingsley reckons that I should go and talk to her. But the thing is, I have no bloody idea of what to tell her. I can just imagine going up to her and saying 'Ancelin, I'm sorry, but we can't bring Sirius back. There's nothing we can do to get him out'. That'll go over quite well. And she being the Auror that she is, I can be hexed until the return of Merlin. I will not put myself into that kind of danger."

"What about owling her? Have you thought of that? It's less dangerous too. For you and for her."

"I have. But . . . I don't know." A mischievous glint suddenly entered her violet eyes. "Why don't you do it, Remus? You've always been good at calming people down and better at writing letters. You'd - "

"No," said Lupin firmly, crossing his arms over his chest.

"C'mon," pleaded Tonks. "Please?"

  


"No."

"You'd be saving my skin and the Ministry their best Auror if you did. And we really need people like her now that Voldemort's back. Please?"

Lupin gave a sigh of defeat and nodded. Tonks gave a whoop of victory and hugged him.

"Here's her address," she said, handing him a small piece of parchment. "She lives near Diagon Alley, so the owl should probably be sent at night as to not alarm the Muggles. C'mon, dinner should be ready."

Remus nodded and put the parchment on his desk. Blowing out the candles that dimly lit the room, the two of them walked out into the hallway, just narrowly missing the four.

As the two professors walked into the shadows of the blacked school hallway, Harry sprinted into the black room.

Pulling out his wand, he muttered a quick "Lumos" and went for the wooden desk. Ron, Hermione watched in confusion as Luna sprinted after Harry.

"What are you going to do with that, Harry?" asked Luna.

"I don't know," said Harry. "But she may have some of the answers that I'm looking for."

With a quick look into the hallway to make sure no one was coming, Harry tapped his wand against the parchment, making an exact replica of the parchment and address. Taking great care, he placed the original back on the desk and the copy into his cloak pocket, making sure that everything was in its respective place.

Extinguishing his wand, he entered back into the hallway where Ron and Hermione stood waiting.

"Dinner might be over by now," said Harry. "We should go back."

"Yeah," agreed Hermione. "Can you find your way, Luna?"

"Oh, I should be able to," she said dreamily. "Fare well."

"Loony," said Ron as Luna walked away. "Completely off her rocker, that girl is."

Hermione shook her head. "C'mon now, Ron. Let's get back to Gryffindor tower."

The two of them set off toward the Tower, deep in thought. Harry stood at the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom door, staring at the address before running to catch up with Ron and Hermione. There would be at least one owl going out that night.

* * *

There you go! The long awaited ch. 4! I hope it lives up to everyone's expectations. I will begin writing the next chapter as soon as I can. But this one took a lot out of me. And I must consult with my beta on some things first. Please, as always, review. Thank you!

REVIEWS!

Sirius-Hotness: Still my first reviewer. I'm so glad that yo like it...... I'll try and work on your fic soon... but it probably won't be until after I finish this thing.

Erynwen: I'm glad that you liked it.

Crazy Rei luva: Still another of my loyal reviewers. Thank you.

AzSapphire: I don't know if Sirius is not dead. You'll just have to wait and find out like the rest of us. Well, I know what's going to happen and so do my betas but that's it.

harryforeva: I'll ponder on your suggestion. Thanks for the reviews!

ChennaiChica: Thank you for adding me, I feel honored. And it is both. Yay.

thekecmaster: Sorry, but he is used in this chapter but only mentioned. And I really wasn't going for a great cliffie, but it worked for what I wanted.

Silently pensive: There definitely will be more of Luna, don't you worry.

KimmyStarr: Well, Tonks is being used. So, I hope that's good.

Kaizer Knuckz: thanks

totallystellar: But caps lock is so much fun! HEHEHEHEHEHE. cough Ahem. It is both, thank you for your vote. There will not be a recount.

Mr Padfoot1: I feel loved.... thank you.

MissPanther: Glad you liked it.

PadfootsNoxed: Who doesn't like Remus?

Wow... that's 15 for this chapter. Thanks again for the reviews! 

* * *

Remember: "The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four Americans are suffering from some form of mental illness. Think of your three best friends. If they're okay, then it's you." - Rita Mae Brown.

* * *

Legolas: climbs up elepant animal and grabs arrow and shoots person 95 grabs arrow and shoots another person 96 cuts ropes holding the "saddle" holding all the ppl making them fall to their deaths slides down trunk where he meets Gimli

Gimili: That still only counts as one.

LotR: Return of the King

FawkesnFlame and Moony

P.S. Did anyone see the PoA trailer? Were any of you confused on the choir? I might've just been me..... Can't wait to see the entire thing!


	5. Decisions Made

****

* * *

Full Summary: After the death of Sirius, Harry muses over the time he had with Siri. But as the new year at Hogwarts approaches, he gets an idea from a comment that Luna Lovegood said at the end of 5th year. _In that room with the archway. They were just lurking out of sight, that's all. You heard them. _Now, Harry is heading back to the Department Of Mysteries to rescue Sirius And only one other person is going with him: Luna. Will they survive or is this the end of the wizarding world as we know it?

**A/N:** I love you guys! You guys have made writing this story worthwhile and don't know what to say anymore. sniffle I hope that you like this chapter, so enjoy! And I am _so_ sorry that it took so long to get out. Gods, I can't believe that the last time I posted for this was in December of last year. It's almost the end of October now. But as of now, I am in college and it is taking all my time away from writing. Also, I have had the worst writer's block that I've ever had. I couldn't write anything for this piece for the past seven months. Yeah… it's been kind of hectic as well with just trying to be able to fit writing in with school and homework and my horse, Sid. I'm just glad that I could get this out. Just so everyone knows, this chapter is unbeta-ed as I haven't been able to get a hold of her. As soon as I do, I will re-post the beta-ed chapter. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters. Tonks, Luna, Harry, Remus and all the others belong to the great JKR. Also, I do not own Ancelin Byrne. She is owned by my beta and friend Jen.

**Dedication:** To mrpadfoot, my first reviewer for Ch. 4.

* * *

**Ch. 5 Decisions Made**

The next morning dawned cool but clear. The sun had barely risen from its earthly bed before Harry had jumped out of his own, quickly dressed into his school robes and headed for the Owlry. A small but thick letter was clutched in his pale hand against his chest, as if it would somehow float away if he did not hold tightly to it. Reaching the circular room, Harry quickly shielded his eyes from the rising sun, whose light streamed in from the high stone windows.

Harry scanned the rafters for a sign of snowy white, which would ultimately be his own owl Hedwig. He spotted her nestled between two tawny owls, both of whom belonged to the school.

"Hedwig," said Harry. "I need you to deliver this for me."

Hedwig opened her eyes and gave a soft hoot before ruffling her feathers and letting them settle back into place. Once finished with her preening, Hedwig spread her wings and gracefully landed on Harry's shoulder.

"Hedwig, I need you to take this to Ancelin Byrne in London," he said handing her the letter, which she clasped in her beak. "Make it as quickly as you can and wait for a reply. I don't care how long it takes just wait for one." Bright green eyes met golden yellow ones as Harry made eye contact with the snowy owl. "Can you do that for me?"

Hedwig gripped his shoulder lightly with her talons in reassurance before taking off through one of the high ceiling windows. With a sigh, Harry turned to leave the Owlry to head down for breakfast before the school day began.

Weeks went by before Harry had even heard anything from Ancelin. It wasn't until the Saturday two weeks before the Christmas break did Hedwig return to Hogwarts. The day dawned crisp and bright, the snow reflecting against the rising sun. The trio had just settled down for a hearty breakfast when the post began to drift in. Dozens of owls in all colors, from black to pure white, filtered into the Great Hall. Harry spotted Hedwig almost immediately, due to the fact that she was the only snowy owl in the bunch. His green eyes followed her as she made her way over to the Gryffindor table and landed lightly upon Harry's shoulder.

Hedwig wearily held out her right leg and Harry gratefully took it. Taking a morsel of bacon from his plate, Harry gave it to the snowy owl, who accepted it without complaint.

"Go to the Owlry, girl," said Harry. "You deserve the rest."

Hedwig hooted appreciatively and flew out of the Hall. Harry turned back to look at the letter which sat upon the wooden table.

"Well," said Ron, his mouth full of bacon, "You going to open it or not?"

Harry turned the letter over and looked at the wax seal which was a dog (which remarkably looked like Sirius in his Animagus form) holding a wand in his mouth, which was throwing off sparks that spelled out the letters "A. B."

"Ancelin," whispered Harry as he opened the letter.

_December 9_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_I was surprised to find your owl waiting for me at my home when I returned from one of my many missions. Though, what you wrote in your letter was quite surprising and I must do something to Tonks for not telling me sooner about what happened within the Department. Now, to answer your questions. You remarked in your letter that you wished to meet with me. From what I have gathered from a friend of mine, you have a Hogsmeade trip the Saturday (December 16) before the Christmas holidays. If you care to, I shall meet you and your friend within The Three Broomsticks on that day to discuss what you two wish to do. I shall be there for a meeting as well, so this will not impose upon either of us. Let's say about 2 or so?_

_I believe that I must cut this letter short now, as there is much I need to take care of. If there are any questions that you have, I will gladly answer them when we meet. My condolences about Sirius' death, as I'm sure it has hit you as hard as it has hit me. Truly, I am sorry. I shall see you in one weeks time. Fare well._

_Sincerely,_

Ancelin Byrne 

Harry starred at the letter before refolding it and putting it into his pocket. A plan had started to form and he decided that he would need to speak with Luna . . . and soon.

"Who was the letter from, Harry?" asked Hermione as she looked up from the book she was reading.

"From Mad Eye," said Harry quickly as he put the letter into his cloak pocket. "He just wanted to remind me to keep up my Constant Vigilance. You know how he is."

Harry, having finished his breakfast, quickly got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall, leaving his friends to stare at his back with pure confusion written all over their faces.

"Did he just lie to our faces, Hermione?" said Ron, his face (for once) contorted in thought.

"Yes, Ron. I do believe he did."

* * *

Harry quickly made his way to Library, where he had owled Luna to meet him (he used Pig instead of Hedwig). His footsteps echoed off the cobbled walls as he sprinted through the corridors. He turned the corner and was in the final stretch of his journey when Mrs. Norris, Argus Filch's cat, appeared. "Leave," hissed Harry. "Go on. Shoo."

Mrs. Norris, most likely annoyed with how Harry was treating her, let out a very peeved meow and swished her tail. The two glared at each other for a moment before the cat turned tail and headed the way she had come, no doubt to find Filch and tattle on Harry.

Harry rolled his eyes and sprinted the last few feet to the library doors. He had just entered the large room when he heard Filch's voice coming through the glass doors.

"Where is he, my sweet?" said Filch. "Where are those troublemakers?"

Harry snickered as he stood by the door catching his breath, earning himself a glare from the librarian, Madame Pince. Harry smiled sheepishly before heading to a group of tables just nestled next to the Restricted Section.

Luna Lovegood sat at the farthest table, so as not to draw any attention to herself. In front of her was a book; titled "What to do with Thestrals?" subtitled "Is there a purpose for them?" Harry walked up to her and smiled.

"Only you would read a book with that title, Luna," said Harry.

The mistiness of Luna's voice was nowhere to be found when she began to speak. "I find Thestrals quite interesting, Harry. Now, what did you owl me for?"

Harry pulled out the now slightly crumpled letter and pushed it across the table. Luna took a hold of it and slowly read the letter. Harry's eyes followed her pale silvery eyes as she read. As soon as she had finished reading the letter, she lifted her eyes and met his.

"So?" she said. "What do we do now?"

"We wait until the 16th to talk to her. And from there we begin to plan."

"And just what is this plan?"

Harry gave her a sheepish look. "I don't know yet. But it involves us doing something at the Ministry and getting Sirius back. And even your mum if you want."

Luna looked at him with disbelief. "I don't know, Harry. I miss her and all… but I know that she's gone. But I wouldn't mind seeing her just one more time." Luna sighed. "So what time are we meeting Ancelin?"

"Two p.m. Let's just hope she can help us."

* * *

The 16th of December dawned a cold, grey, and snowy day. The ground was covered in light dusting of snow and snow steadily continued to fall from the grey sky. Harry, Ron and Hermione grabbed their heavy cloaks and Gryffindor scarves and gloves before heading out to the Entrance Hall where they were to meet the carriages. Luna and Ginny caught up with them as they entered the Hall and all five managed to get a carriage together, albeit a bit squished. The carriage ride into the small wizarding town was uneventful and once out of the carriage, they all decided to go their separate ways.

"Two p.m., Luna," reminded Harry. "At the Three Broomsticks."

Luna nodded. "I'll be there."

Luna and Ginny turned and headed down the snow-laden road, leaving Harry, Ron and Hermione to their own devices. The three of them wandered around the small village, making the occasional stop at Zonko's Joke Shop (which had just begun to supply the twin's newest products) and to the Shrieking Shack, where fond memories of their 3rd year were flitting through their minds. After visiting a few other places, such as Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop, Dervish and Bangs, and Honeydukes, the three of them decided to head for the Three Broomsticks for a nice warm mug of butterbeer.

As they exited from Honeydukes, a shout cut through the air. Draco Malfoy sauntered over to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Well, well, Potter," said Malfoy. "Have you thought about my offer? It will only stand for a short time more. I need your decision."

"Offer?" said Hermione. She turned to face Harry. "What offer?"

Harry's emerald green eyes narrowed and darkened to a sea green color. "Do you remember that day in Charms back at the beginning of the year? Well, _Draco_ here offered to give me the chance to hand myself over to Voldemort as a Death Eater, although what he said wasn't exactly in those words."

Hermione whipped to face Malfoy. "You. You foul, disgustingly _evil_ excuse for a wizard! How could you try and take advantage of him during a hard time in his life?" She drew her wand out of her winter cloak pocket and pointed it at Malfoy and began to advance on him.

Draco smirked. "Quite easily, Mudblood. All it takes is –"

Malfoy never finished his sentence because Hermione unleashed a Homorphus Charm upon him. A jet of golden yellow light hit Malfoy directly in his chest and immobilized him in the air. His body soon began to contort into many different angles. White fur began to cover his body as his arms, legs and head shrunk while his hands and feet became tiny paws with sharp nails. Soon, all that had become of the Slytherin was a snow-white ferret. But however, before Draco could hit the ground and make his daring escape for the castle and a counter charm, Ron and Harry pulled out their wands and pointed them at him. Ron quickly levitated the writhing ferret as Harry conjured the cage for their new pet. Ron quickly dropped it into the cage and latched it shut.

The two boys turned to Hermione.

"What would you like us to do with this, Hermione?" asked Harry.

Hermione sighed and looked around the surrounding area. "Let's give it to…" Hermione trailed off as she spotted a group of 3rd year Slytherin girls. "Give me the cage. Let's see if that group would like him."

Hermione quickly made her way over to the group, making sure to occasionally shake the cage. After making some small talk with them, Harry and Ron watched as Hermione showed them the cage and watched as a girl with dark blond hair took the cage and squealed. They continued to silently watch as Hermione gave some last minute instructions to the girls and then walk back to the boys.

"What did you tell them?" asked Ron as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks.

Hermione smiled. "I told them to take good care of him and as soon as they got back to the castle to give him to a professor with the note I gave them."

"Note?"

"Yes. The note said that a sweet that Draco had eaten had some sort of charm placed upon it, turning him into the ferret. Which isn't a total lie. Except for the sweet part… and that he had eaten something."

"You know, you're always full of surprises, Hermione," said Ron.

"I'm not the smartest witch in our class for no reason."

"She's got you there, Ron."

Ron shook his head. "What time is it anyway? I'm starving!"

Hermione laughed. "You're always hungry, Ron. Anyways, it's just about two. Shall we head to the Three Broomsticks?"

Harry and Ron nodded.

The rest of the walk to the Three Broomsticks was uneventful and the three of them were happy to be out of the cold. Their cheeks and noses became red as they entered the warm building. As the entered, the barmaid, Madame Rosmerta, turned and noticed their entrance.

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Just who I was looking for. They're in the back room to your right. Ms. Lovegood is already there."

"Thank you, Madame Rosmerta," said Harry. He turned to Ron and Hermione. "I'll be back in a bit. Though if I'm not back by the time that we're to be back at Hogwarts, just meet me in the Common Room if you'd like. Anyways, go and find a table and hopefully I'll meet you guys there."

The two nodded. Harry turned back to Madame Rosmerta as Ron and Hermione walked away.

"A butterbeer for each Ron and Hermione, please," said Harry handing her a galleon.

"Anything, dear."

Harry walked to the back of the Three Broomsticks and opened the door that he assumed would lead to the back rooms. There were several doors on each side of the hallway; most of them were probably used mainly for storage. The first two doors on either side of the hallway were used for private parties (as that is what the plaques said on the doors). The first door on his right had an "Occupied" sign floating in front of the door. Taking a deep breath, Harry knocked.

A few seconds later the door opened and Luna stood on the other side. "Ah! You made it! Good."

Harry walked into a medium sized room. The walls were oak wood paneled and a window at the far end of the room was allowing the pale winter sun to stream in. Small lanterns hung on iron hooks on the walls, little spits of bluebell flames dancing in the holders. Luna closed the wooden door behind him and allowed Harry to take the room in. In an occupied seat that faced away from them sat a woman whom Harry assumed to be Ancelin. She was bent over what seemed to be a pile of parchment and paid no heed to them until Luna began to speak.

"Ancelin," said Luna. "This is Harry Potter."

The woman's head snapped up. With a sigh she straitened the papers, stood up and turned to face them, her dark grey robes swirling around her petite frame. For a second, Harry had to do a double take. Merlin save his soul, she looked so much like his mum! After blinking a few times, Harry could slowly begin to see the subtle differences between them. Well, rather the differences between the pictures he had seen of Lily and that of the woman in front of him. Her eyes, although green, were a much darker green than Lily's had been. Her hair was also red, but not the same red that he was accustomed to in the Weasley family. She was also slightly taller than what he assumed his mum would have been and looked to be no older than her early to mid-thirties.

"Ah, Harry. It's such a pleasure to meet you. Please take a seat. We have much to talk about and not much time to do so."

"Erm, thanks," said Harry as he sat down in his chair. Suddenly, her blurted, "You look a lot like my mum."

Ancelin laughed. "I got that a lot from James when we were at Hogwarts. It was even better when we would get caught in the middle of a prank. Especially their last few years there, as Lily was prefect her 5th and 6th years and Head Girl her 7th year. Our best pranks happened their seventh year, which was my sixth year. Filch and Mrs. Norris would catch us from down the hall sometimes during a prank, but he would leave us alone thinking that I was Lily." Ancelin laughed again. "Good times, good times."

Ancelin cleared her throat, and the smile that was once on her face had vanished from sight. "We must now talk of what happened and why we are here. Harry, if you could begin."

Harry told the two of them of what had happened that fateful day within the Department of Mysteries. Harry relived every painful detail of that night, from the message from Kreature, the dream he had of Sirius being taken by Voldemort, the flight on the Thestrals, the finding of the Prophesy, all the way up to the battle between Bellatrix Lestrange and Sirius and his falling into the Veil.

A deep growl reverberated through the room. "How could that bitch do that to him? If that the last thing that I ever do in this lifetime is kill Bellatrix and the rest of Voldemort's Death Eaters, I will rest in peace." She looked at the two of them. "What did you two have in mind?"

"We thought that if we were able that we could go back into the Department of Mysteries," said Luna. "Especially because you are an Unspeakable and have the best access into it."

"After we have fully investigated the place," said Harry, "I figured that we would go in there one night and go and get Sirius back. There are two charms that 6th years are learning about. One is the Life Charm the other is the Death Charm. As my friend Hermione reads a lot, she shared some very interesting information about it. Basically, what she told is that the Death Charm allows someone to go and visit the dead if only to get some closure in their lives. I believe that we can use these charms to our advantage."

Ancelin smiled. "I see you two have been working on this. Good. This makes my job much easier. When do you want to begin?"

"The day we begin break, which is this Friday," said Harry. "We could tell Ron and Hermione that Remus was going home for the break and that we would be taking care of Sirius' will. We will just have to get Remus out of the school for that time."

"And I usually go home for the holidays anyway."

"This works out remarkably well. I will owl Tonks about getting Remus away from the school. That really should be our only worry. But if Dumbledore asks any questions, and Remus says that he never knew that he was to take you, Harry, to work on Sirius' will, then we will say that a friend has asked that you speak with her about it. That work?"

Both Harry and Luna nodded.

"Good." Ancelin looked down at her watch. "Merlin, is that the time? I've kept you much too long. Take the passage from Honeydukes to Hogwarts. It'll be much easier to get back that way."

The two of them bid Ancelin farewell and headed out of the Three Broomsticks and towards Honeydukes. They waited for the opportune time when the manager turned her back (and no one was looking) to head into the back storage room and slip under the trap door back to Hogwarts. The trip back seemed to take no time and before Harry knew it, they were standing at the entrance of the One-Eyed witch on the 6th floor.

"I'll see you on Friday then Luna."

"Yes. See you then."

The two of them walked their separate directions, and Harry hoped that for once he wasn't trying to be the hero.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd love to take time to thank all of you individually, but that would probably take up to 3 pages. I thank all of you so much for your reviews. And to Hollie Black, it's good to see you back in fanfiction. And I can't say how sorry I am that it took so long to get this chapter up. I hope that all of you can forgive me on it. And hopefully I will have the next chapter up as soon as I can, especially because most of it is typed up already.

Also, in this chapter you are introduced to Ancelin Byrne. Harry and Luna do not know much about her, but her information on how she knew Harry's parents and her involvment with the Marauders and any other information will be explained in either the following chapter or the chapter after that.

**_Remember:_** "The statistics on sanity are that one out of every four Americans are suffering from some form of mental illness. Think of your three best friends. If they're okay, then it's you." - Rita Mae Brown.


End file.
